Knowledge trough touch
by The-devils-mate
Summary: When Naruto was four the villagers tried to poison him, but instead of dying he got a new ability, but it was more a curse than a gift.
1. Chapter 1

Knowledge trough touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

An: this will be slash later on, just so you know. This is my first story ever, which means that my gramma is not good plus I'm Danish so English is not my mother language, but still one of my favorites ^^

Summary: When Naruto was four the villagers tried to poison him, but instead of dying he got a new ability, but it was more a curse than a gift.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The orphanage<p>

In a little dark room, that could not be called a room as much as a closet, sat a little boy on a bed staring out into the air. He seemed far away in thought that was until his stomach growled. The reason for that was that he had not gotten anything at all to eat all day. He could not understand why he could not play with the other kids, why was only he put in a dark room?

There was of cause a reason for that, but let's start our story shall we?

Naruto started to look up when he heard the door slowly opening "Hello naruto" said the young woman in the door, naruto looked confused up at her, it was the first time he had heard her call him by name.

"I have some food for you" she said while smiled down at him, he crooked his head to the side, 'why would she bring me food' that thought disappeared when he smelled the food, his eyes looking around so he could find the source stilled when they landed on the tray the young woman held in her hands, "is that for me?" he asked looking hopeful up at her, she smiled and nodded "it's for you, you have been a good boy today, staying inside and being quiet" again she smiled at him. He smiled right back at her 'what a sweet lady' he thought, eyes still on the tray in her hands. "well then I'll leave this here with you, you still have to stay here a few more hours before you can come out" she smiled sadly down at him "I'm sorry but this is all I can do", "it's okay, I'm use to being in here, it's only a few more hours right?" he didn't like seeing her sad, she seemed so nice and gentle. "Yes just a few more hours, now eat up I made this stew myself just for you" she said, naruto looked up happy 'nobody has ever cooked a meal just for me before' with that thought he quickly dug in, all the while she just looked on and smiled.

He wiped bowl with the last of the bread that had been beside the stew, finally having sated his hunger the four year old boy started to get sleepy, while laying down on the bed to go to sleep, naruto never saw the overjoyed face of the young woman when he finished the meal, "goodnight naruto, have a long deep sleep, you have earned it" she said, but the boy was already sleeping, not knowing that in that very same moment the poison that had been in the food was slowly starting to spread out into every last cell in his body, slowly killing him, or that was what it was suppose to do.

* * *

><p>An: Sooo, don't now if anybody what me to continue, but ch. 2 will soo be up. Bye ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

An: Soo here is chapter two. I'm really happy because people added me to story alert and I actually got 11 Reviews ^^ yay

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Talking to Kyubi'_

"**Kyubi talking"**

'**Kyubi thinking'**

Chapter Two: Stomach ache?

While naruto was eating, Kyubi was having a hard time trying to not sigh **'is that kid eating expired food again' ** shaking his head he tried to fall back asleep, there weren't much else he could do inside the seal.

But something seemed wrong about the food, it was not bad or old, there was just something off about it. Trying to shake the bad feeling of Kyubi went back to sleep, not knowing that by not checking what was wrong he caused Naruto a lot of pain.

Naruto woke up feeling pain all over his body, trying not to scream he bit down on his hand. At the same time inside the seal Kyubi woke up not understanding why his host suddenly was in so great pain, he had been fine just an hour ago. Trying to find the reason for the pain, Kyubi sent some chakra out trough the boy's body, he was not happy with what he found.

All out through the boy's body poison was slowly and painfully destroying every single cell bit by bit, making him have a slow and very painful death, even if anybody would find him now it would be too late to save him, having already destroyed many of his inner organs while he slept, there was still traces off a sleeping drug in his blood which was dosed so that he would be asleep trough the symptoms and only wake up when it was too late to save him and so he could feel the pains of his body shutting down on him.

'**How can anybody do this to a child'** Kyubi was furious, he could save the child but he had to be fast. Slowly starting to destroy every little piece of poison in the boy's system and rebuilding every last cell it had destroyed, it would take hours before he was done, but he had to hurry and destroy most of the poison and rebuild the inner organs first, he knew it would hurt more than when the poison destroyed the cells, but they would live and then kill the person who had poisoned them. Because of the limited timeframe to work in he did not see that he had made a connection between two parts of the brain there was not there before, he would not find this connection for many years to come.

Though all of this naruto somehow stayed awake, overhearing something he shouldn't have.

"Are you sure the demon is going to die?" said a voice outside his door, "I'm sure, I gave it a double dose, no normal human would survive just a normal dose" a second voice said, he could recognize the voices as those of the patriarch of the orphanage and the young women who came with his food. "I hope you know what you are doing" the patriarch said, "don't worry. Soon the ninetail will be dead, and we will be hailed as heroes" he could hear the smile in the young woman's words.

'Are they talking about me? But I'm no demon, and I do not have nine tails. Why are they trying to kill me, I haven't hurt anyone' tears was slowly running down his face, he understood that he soon would be dead, and trough he did not know what death really meant, he knew that he would not see his ojii-chan again or get any friends, and he did not want that, he wanted to have friends and give his ojii a hug, he did not want to die. "Is he in pain?" while naruto had been thinking the women had walked into the room "of cause is he in pain, I picked the most painful and deadly poison I could get" the young woman said with a smile, "well well, look who is awake" she looked down on him with a evil smile "I thought we were just going to kill it, not torture it first" the patriarch said. "The demon killed my family I want revenge, beside in a hour or two he'll be dead and the dead can't feel pain" "but Atsuko(1) it is still just a child" 'so her name is Atsuko it does not fit her' "NO! It's a monster, and monsters have to be tortured", "as you will, but I will not look on, it still looks like a four year old child", "I'll go too, I haven't gotten anything to eat yet, we'll just leave it here, and pick up the body in a few hours" with that said they left the room, not once looking back at the scared little boy on the bed.

Up in Hokage tower Naruto's ojii-chan, also known as Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage of Konohagakure, was swearing over the always present and very hated paperwork, 'does it spawn more paperwork while I look away or something' he thought while hitting his head down on the table, 'I'll never have time to visit naruto today if it continues like this, maybe I should just have a quick look in my crystal ball to see what he is up to' nodding to himself he quickly reached down into one of his drawers and took out a see-through crystal ball, he slowly let some of his chakra get drawn into the little ball, slowly a image began to form, at first Sarutobi just thought that naruto was just sleeping, but when he looked closer he could see the clear signs of pain on the boy's face, and how he seemed to bite into his hand while trying not to scream. He was out of his chair and out the window even before the ANBU could follow him, 'What is happening? Why is naruto in pain? Why have nobody got hold of me, or gotten him to a healer?' while thinking this he had reached the orphanage, he quickly ran to where he meant the room was, running right past the patriarch of the orphanage and a young woman, he noted the quick expression of panic and fear that ran over both the women faces, when he passed them but also noted the little hint of joy in the youngest face which made him fear for the worst.

He stopped in chock right inside the room, in the few minutes it took him to get to the orphanage Naruto's condition seemed to have worsened, his body was shaking with tremors and blood was slowly making its way down his hand where he had bit trough the skin and right into the bone in effort to not scream.

Sarutobi could feel a single tear running down his cheek, he quickly ran over and tried to pick the boy up so he could get him to a healer as fast as possible, but the moment he touched naruto a scream filled the room, naruto could no longer hold it in, and the scream was not one a four year old should be able to produce, it was filled with sorrow, pain and hatred. As soon as the scream started somebody just outside the room started to laughing hysterically, Sarutobi looked over his shoulder and in the doorway stood the young woman. "You're too late hokage-sama, the demon cannot be saved, and finally I can get my revenge" she said smiling almost innocently. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sarutobi yelled, "I poison it of cause. With the most effective and painful poison I could find. And you are too late to save it, Most of its inner organs should already be destroyed". "NO!" Sarutobi quickly gathered naruto in his arms, and ran out off the room. Having reached the hospital in only a minute he yelled "I NEED A MEDIC RIGHT NOW!" "what's wrong with him?" Nori, the only medic who would have anything to do with naruto, came running as soon as he heard the Hokage yell.

"He has been poisoned, I don't know with what, but he is in great pain", Nori took naruto out of his arms and ran to the nearest examining room. "Hold him down, I need a blood sample" as soon as he had it he quickly examined it for poison. "No!" he said, "what is it? What did you find?". "This poison has no name, but is known for causing a long and painful death, if you don't find it in the early stages you are sure to die" he said this in a dead voice, he liked naruto, he was always smiling and happy, But now it seemed he could do nothing but lessen the boy's pain. "Tell me I got to him in time? Please!" "It's too late, we can do nothing but stay by his side to the end"

The Hokage sat down heavily on the bed beside naruto, who was still screaming. "Can we at least do something against his pain?" he asked quietly, "Yes, just wait a minute" Nori quickly found some morphine, and shot it into naruto's bloodstream "it will only be a minute or two and then he will feel no more pain"

Sarutobi just sat and looked down on the boy which he looked at as his grandchild. Silently he began to cry, thinking that tomorrow he would have to bury the little child before him. And how he would punish the young woman who killed him.

1 – **ATSUKO** Japanese name meaning 1) "kind child" or 2) "warm child."

An: I'm sorry that it took a little longer to get chapter two out, but I have been working all weekend. Hopefully it will only be a few days before I have ch. 3 ready. I hope I do not disappoint anybody with this chapter


End file.
